1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medicinal-solution administration device that administers a medicinal solution, such as an anticancer agent, continuously and directly to a treatment target, such as a diseased part, over a relatively long period of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an osmotic pump has been used to administer a medicinal solution of a small amount of about 10 ml in a continuous manner over a relatively long and predetermined period of, for example, about one week (see, Theewes F and Yum S I. Principles of the Design and Operation of Generic Osmotic Pumps for the Delivery of Semisolid or Liquid Drug Formulations. Ann Biomed Eng 1976, 4(4):343-353).